What Are Friends For
by CE Productions
Summary: Link invites his friends to join him at some rock climbing activities and while on there adventure, will learn something of each other they never knew.


Hello everyone, I'm still alive and not dead. I have a new story to present but I'm try something new here. This is on the basis of friendship between the fighters. well I'll let you guys read and I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own super smash bros., it belongs to Nintendo

* * *

What are Friends for

40 miles away from the smash mansion where the gorgeous mountain regions in the area, many of the fighters always visit the place to see them or to go up the mountain to see the sunset or rise. Many find this as a great experience to relax, enjoy nature, and have some peace.

In one of the mountains, Link was climbing up as he wanted to see the sun go down before it's too late. Having rock climbed for a long time throughout his life in Hyrule and his adventures has made it as a fun time off thing for him to do.

"What a beautiful sunset there is" he said as he stops climbing to view the sun as it was beginning to go down. "Nothing can ruin this moment"

"Why do you always have to make it look easy when we're not having fun here"

"You're always a showoff with your experiences and making a fool out of us"

Looking down he starts to laugh as he sees Mario, Fox, Shulk, Sonic, and Robin were climbing up along with him but were struggling very hard as they were not used to mountain climbing like Link is.

"That's because you guys are too slow and your complaining too much"

"That doesn't help with us as at all Link"

"I know Sonic, but this shows you that some of you guys need to be out more often"

"Why did we ever let you talk us into this?"

"I wonder why Robin?" he said as he was laughing recalling what had happen before going on this trip.

* * *

_Two hours before the climb_

"Hi guys what are you all doing?"

"Were play this racing game to see who can get the highest score and I'm currently in the lead"

"Not for long sonic"

"You're on Fox"

"Anyway, ignoring them, what did you want to talk to us about?"

"I was wondering if you want join me?"

"Where to?"

"To the mountains"

"The mountains!" they all said shocked

"I just wanted to make it there to see the sun go down it'll be fun on this trip"

"Well now that you mention it, it would be nice to go see it"

"Mario's got a point"

"See now you're talking, so want to go for it?"

"Sure, what are friends for, right guys"

"Right!"

"I promise, you guys will enjoy it"

* * *

_Present day_

"Mama-Mia can rest a bit. My legs can't take it"

"Mario's got a point, were all burnt out already"

"Your right Fox. Okay guys, find a spot to be able to sit or hold on to rest for a bit before we continue on."

Soon they were able to find a spot to rest for a while and soon looked over at the view of the valley as the sun was starting to go down.

"Ah man I need some resting"

"Like you always do Robin"

"Shut up Shulk"

"Alright you two, stop arguing and enjoy the view as we're here to have fun"

"If you say so Link" they both said

"So, what do guys think?"

"Not bad but were still going to get you back"

"C'mon Mario, were all friends, right?"

"True but still we're all going to get you back"

"Will see if it's true"

The all started laughing to Links comment as they continued watching the valley below.

"So, anyone got good stories, rumors or advice needed?"

"Not today Robin, nothing new" said Link as he continued watching the sunset

"How about we talk about what's going on with some of you guys these days"

"Are you for real?" said Shulk annoyed

"C'mon be honest"

"Robin it's always tough for everyone being fighters and being away from their loved ones can hurt but, in the end, we return home. So, we prefer not to say much about our personal life"

"This comes from the guy who's about to marry a bounty hunter"

"How about you stay out of this Robin"

"C'mon Fox, I'm just messing with you. Were also happy for you two guys now that you're getting married which is nice for us to see."

"Not to mention you're going to be a father too" Shulk chimed in

"I take it the word has gone out to everyone?"

"YES!"

"I'll admit I never expected to have a lot of support from everyone even you guys. Me and Samus are happy to where we are now and with the baby coming it makes us even happier"

"We're like friends and family to you and everyone wants the best for each person no matter what it takes"

"Thanks Link, I appreciate it"

"So, one question, how are you and Samus going to handle all these duties?" said Sonic who was concerned for him

"Were still figuring it out but it's going to work out in the end. Also, speaking of this have any of you guys ever thought of ever wanting to settle down with your loved ones in peace one day?"

They all started to wonder and think of what Fox said. Many had never come to the realization of ever mentioning of wanting to settle down and live life as they want have been busy with many works over the years.

"To tell you the truth, I never thought of it much"

"Same here"

"Me too"

"I have"

They all turn around in surprise to see Link respond

"You have?!" they all said

"I have and it's something me and Zelda have been talking about for a while now. And I know what you guys think that I'm just a simple warrior showing no emotions who has saved Hyrule from Ganon. Over my entire life I have been through a lot which the more I continued the more I felt lonely and the more I learned about myself the more a part of me was missing something. I never got to experience what it's like to feel peace or to have a family which I always dream of having one day. It's been tough to settle down due to the dangers presented in Hyrule but one day I will have the chance to experience it"

It was a shock to what Link said as they had never expected him to open about his personal life but at the same time, they would never judge Link for who he is even if their friends.

"You have a point there. Also, we would never judge you for who you are, your our friend and will always be even if your different. We're here to support you even if you're going through a hard time and no matter what path you take, we will support you to the end. Right guys?"

"Right!"

This brought Link with a smile and at the same time shedding a small tear. "Thank you Mario I appreciate it" he said as he chocked a bit.

"I know how you feel Link, I've been in the same situation when I was talking with Fiora a week back. She always sees me with my troubles with trying to save the world but also on what I want when I will settle down. We've talked a bit for what we want in the future and the more we discussed to more I learn this is something that is missing from me"

"That is something we all have in common" chimed in Sonic

"We've all had that feeling, the more we do our own adventure the more we feel we are losing our connection to ourselves. It's hard to deal with even if we want to retire and be with our love ones, the universe will never give us a break"

"That's true Robin, that is true"

They continued discussing each other's plans in the future and the more they did the more they learned about each other. After a few minutes of having their heartfelt conversation, they continued climbing until they were able to reach the top to catch one more glimpse of the sunset.

"Beat you all to it"

"You need to give us at least a chance Link"

"Sorry Sonic, you and everybody need to get out more like me"

"You need to be taught a lesson Link"

"Try me Robin"

"You guys better not start fighting were here to enjoy this moment and not argue" said Fox as he was starting to get annoyed even though he doesn't like how Link makes fun of them for not being out more.

"If you say so" they both said

They all sat down and all continued to watch until the sun went down but did notice that it was getting dark very quick.

"We should head back now it's going to get dark"

"Your right. Everyone it's time to go back"

After hearing Link, they all pack up their stuff and started to walk back down the mountain from a route they found as they wanted to make back before dark.

* * *

Nighttime had come when they arrived at the mansion to see that it was very quiet as everyone has gone to sleep. They all said their goodbyes and went off to go to bed as it was getting late. As Link was returning to his room, he started to think back on the conversation he had with his friends.

"What a day it's been. I pray for each one to have a day of peace with their loved ones in the future."

As soon as he enters his room, he noticed Zelda was awake reading a book as it looks as she has been waiting for Link to come back.

"Your still awake?"

"Oh Link, I didn't notice you returned"

"You should have gone to sleep"

"I know but it's not the same without you" she says as she gets up to hug Link and give him a kiss which he does the same.

"You looked a bit concerned, what happened?"

"We had a conversation on what the envision their future"

"Oh, why?"

Link went on to explain the whole story from the beginning to the end on how it started with Fox asked if any had plans for their future to some including him giving their testament on what their thoughts and there life experiences that made them look at this in a more clear view.

"That was something new, I had always thought they had a small discussion of it but to have an emotional impact on them based on their current state is surprising"

"I know but it was an experience to learn because not only we all have something in common but what we are here for each other to help us not only to recover but to learn"

"True, we can talk more about this tomorrow because I'm starting to fall asleep"

"Sure, we can my love" he says as they soon both get into bed wrapping their arms around each other as they both fell peacefully asleep.

Throughout his thoughts Link never expected to know a lot more from his friends than he thought he would on their personal life and goals and that they would help each other to obtain peace. For now, Link is just happy that his friends are having a good life and hopes that they have a good future.

* * *

What you guys think? Leave a review or comment in what you guys think and what I can improve on. If it's confusing, I will do my best fix it as fast as possible and will apologize for it. Well that's all folks see you guys next time. Peace. Happy holidays.


End file.
